Lentes
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Saruhiko pierde sus lentes?
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic esta hecho sin ánimos de lucro solo lo hago por diversión, el anime K pertenece a sus creadores, el fanfic es de mi propiedad y la idea de como se vería Saruhiko sin sus lentes nació de un doujinshi que vi *o* y sin mas espero que les guste ^w^

* * *

**Perdida, obligación y maldiciones.**

Demonios no supo cómo no mato a ese tipo que se había atrevido a tanto, si no hubiera sido porque lo habían alejado de él podría dar por sentado que el tipo estaría agonizando en una charco de sangre, mas especifico en un charco de su propia sangre. Todo había empezado como cualquier tediosa misión, se suponía que tenían que ir a investigar sobre una banda traficante de órganos lo cual resulto cierto y como era de esperarse los gusanos intentaron emboscarlos, no represento nada difícil sin embargo un tipo se lanzó hacia el provocando que se le cayeran los lentes y el mismo sujeto los pisara al caer encima de ellas producto de un golpe dado por el de ojos azules.

Hace poco más de una hora había regresado y le habían informado que tenía que hacer un informe de lo visto en el lugar junto con la información que pudo reunir del lugar.

–Tsk– no pudo evitar seguir maldiciendo en su mente a ese sujeto y su trabajo.

–Fushimi el rey te necesita y lleva tu informe por favor– sus pensamientos homicidas se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la segunda al mando del Scepter 4, aunque lo desconcertó un poco la mirada levemente sorprendida que esta le daba.

–Tsk como sea– no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar porque demonios su superior lo miro así, y si mas se dirigió a la oficina del rey azul a paso lento y perezoso, que más daba si duraba un poco, no tenía las mas mínimas ganas de que le asignaran otra estúpida misión. Toco la puerta esperando que le dieran la orden de pasar.

–Estúpido protocolo– mascullo entre dientes con un semblante cansado, ¿Qué esperaban? Antes de que se le asignara esa estúpida misión había estado haciendo informes por lo menos 13 horas seguidas y cuando por fin había terminado y tenía la clara intención de largarse le llegaban con la noticia de una misión en la que el viaje de ida duraba una hora, esa estúpida misión había durado 3 horas, más la hora del otro informe y lo que ya había estado haciendo antes de que se la asignaran sumaba 17 horas de trabajo consecutivo, tal vez su superior se le había quedado viendo así porque lo más seguro era que tuviera todo el cabello desordenado, la ropa arrugada, los ojos nublados por el cansancio y tal vez el que estuviera levemente rojo producto de la fiebre que hace poco había estado sintiendo, estúpido invierno.

–Adelante– se escuchó la voz imponente del rey azul y líder de Scepter 4.

Se introdujo en la oficina caminando cansadamente y dejando el informe en la mesa.

–Por favor toma asiento Fushimi-kun– ordeno calmadamente mientras observaba el informe que le había dado Fushimi al entrar en la oficina.

–Por lo visto todo ha salido bien y con los datos que hemos podido obtener gracias a esta misión podremos desarticular esta organización de tráfico de órganos–parecía relajado al leer el informe –por otra parte– dejo de hablar súbitamente al observarlo por primera vez desde que este había entrado en la oficina, en su semblante normalmente imperturbable se dibujó una mueca un tanto incrédula cosa que dejo un tanto desubicado al menor.

Vio como el mayor negaba levemente para seguir hablando – bueno por otra parte quería hablar acerca de tu rendimiento en Scepter 4– agrego calmadamente.

Iba a reclamar tenía todo el derecho aunque no lo tuviera igual lo haría, había estado trabajando como un esclavo en ese jodido lugar y ahora le salían con su rendimiento y aunque tuviera que gritarle a su mismísimo rey lo haría.

–Has estado trabajando arduamente y tus informes han sido bien elaborados, a parte desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí no has tomado ninguna vacación con la que cuentas, por ello y porque te ves enfermo y cansado te verás obligado a tomar vacaciones en esta época navideña–finalizo con su semblante imparcial dejando al menor con una cara incrédula instalada en el rostro, cosa que hizo al mayor voltear su mirada levemente a otro lado añadiendo como último punto – así podrás también arreglar el asunto de tus lentes.

No supo si fue el extraño discurso de su superior o el hecho de que este mirara levemente incomodo a otra parte cuando menciono el asunto de sus gafas que lo hizo levantarse desubicado de su asiento y marcharse sin esperar el "puedes retirarte" que estipula el jodido protocolo.

Se marchó de su lugar de trabajo sin ordenar nada ni tampoco avisándole a sus 2 superiores que ya se iba, simplemente se largó. Observo la nieve a su alrededor cayendo lentamente y dio un suspiro frustrado, amaría que le dieran vacaciones a mitad de año o algo así pero no, gracias fuerzas divinas que hicieron que Munakata le diera vacaciones en ese tiempo podría morir feliz, noten su sarcasmo.

Aunque odiara admitirlo prefería mil veces estar trabajando en esas fechas, todo por una simple y jodida razón que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

–Misaki…– y ahí estaba el nombre de esa razón.

–Tsk, mierda de fechas– maldiciendo a todo se internó entre la oscuridad de esa madrugada hasta llegar a su departamento.

–Porquería de lentes que no resisten– maldijo una última vez antes de acostarse en su cama.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado porque es mi primer fiction de este tipo es que esta pareja me parece muy linda y bueno etto me anime a hcerlo espero que sigan la historia -w-U

Gracias por leer se despide Nanami -0-/


	2. Chapter 2

**H**ola! nuevo cap ~(°3°)~ *baila* gracias por leer.

**E**spero y lo disfruten.

**E**l anime K no me pertenece si no a sus creadores, la idea de como se ve Fushimi sin sus lentes lo saque de un doujinshi que vi, lo único de mi pertenencia es esta historia.

* * *

**Sol**

Sintió los molestos rayos del sol de lleno en su rostro produciendo que se dibujara una verdadera mueca de fastidio en su rostro, odiaba el sol en verdad que odiaba ese astro caluroso que le daba un aire alegre a los días, no pudo evitar recordar a cierta persona la cual sería la vivida imagen del sol hecha persona – lo gracioso de esto es que a él precisamente no lo odio– se pasó una mano por el rostro para aminorar su frustración deteniéndola en el proceso al notar lo caliente que se encontraba, al parecer la fiebre había subido en el proceso que durmió.

Dirigió su mirada molesta al reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche observando los numeritos en color verde que parpadeaban continuamente mostrando las 4:00 p.m. –al parecer lo de las vacaciones era en serio– suspiro con frustración intentando bajar su enojo para así no asesinar a la primera persona que viera, oh porque claro él tendría que salir a comprar su medicina ya que vivía solo, cosa por la que nunca se molestó en tener medicinas en su "hogar", y dudaba que alguien en verdad se preocupara por su salud para ir a atenderlo…

Se levantó sin ánimos, caminando hacia el baño para quitarse la ropa e introducirse a la ducha con una sonrisa amarga instalada en el rostro, abrió la llave sintiendo las gotas golpear su blanquecino cuerpo, sintió una sensación agradable cuando las gotas de agua comenzaron a bajar lentamente por todo su cuerpo como una suave caricia. Apoyo su cabeza contra la pared azulada del baño intentando relajarse _"es cierto siempre he estado solo, desde el principio siempre fue así, fui abandonado por mis padres en un orfanato, tantos años de soledad… ¿Cuántos años había estado solo en ese lugar observando solo el desprecio de las demás personas hacia mí? A cierto simplemente 11 años, sin embargo todo eso cambio en mi cumpleaños número 11, cuando llego Misaki"_ una sonrisa cálida se instaló en su rostro permitiéndose recordar ese día.

**Flashback**

–Tsk maldito lugar– murmuro un niño de 11 años mientras caminaba hacia un gran árbol llevando un libro en su mano derecha, se detuvo al escuchar unas risas seguidas de un grito.

–¡¿A quién le dices niña pedazo de marica?!– el pequeño Saruhiko por primera en mucho tiempo sintió curiosidad, hace tanto que solo sentía monotonía, molestia y asco hacia los demás personas ,así que siguió el ruido que provocaban esas voces hasta poder observar a 4 personas.

–Miren la niñita recién llegada quiere llorar– rió estruendosamente un tipo de unos 14 años acompañados por otros 2 aproximadamente de su misma edad.

–Seguro su mamá lo dejo aquí por la vergüenza de que su hijo pareciera una niña–apenas estas palabras pudo ver como el niño al que molestaban, que al parecer tenía unos 10 años de edad, le daba un puñetazo al tipo tirándolo al piso, al parecer le había roto la nariz porque de esta estaba saliendo sangre a borbotones.

–Mira pedazo de hijo de puta no vuelvas a hablar de mi mamá como si la hubieras conocido…– las palabras del niño fueron susurros que se vieron teñidos de odio hacia el sujeto y pudo distinguir algo de dolor en ellas también.

Supuso que fue la mirada de este y el que tuviera sus manos fuertemente aferradas al cuello del sujeto lo que provoco que los otros 2 huyeran, y que después fueran seguidos por el otro al ser liberado por el más pequeño.

Sin duda ese niño le provocaba un fuerte sentimiento de curiosidad.

–¡¿Tú también buscas pelea mono?!– no se dio cuenta cuando el niño recayó en su presencia, solo fue consciente cuando esquivo el golpe que iba dirigido a él con facilidad, crecer ahí lo había obligado a aprender cómo defenderse.

–¡Mono no huyas!– una patada fue lanzada hacia su rostro la cual atrapo sin representar una amenaza, aunque producto de eso el enano no dejaba de maldecirlo y retorcerse como un gusano hasta que pudo escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de este.

–Tú también me molestara con mi mamá… ¿cierto?– las voz del niño se quebró cosa que hizo que el más alto sintiera que se le estrujaba el corazón, el sentimiento era extraño…

–Tsk que molesto, no lo voy a hacer y esos tipos se lo merecían– hablo suavemente, mientras soltaba su pierna como intentado que el niño dejara de llorar cosa que lo sorprendió a el mismo.

Al parecer funciono porque el niño dejo de sollozar y lo miro con una leve sonrisa –me llamo Yata Misaki ¿y tú mono?– no supo porque se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa del tal Misaki solo fue capaz de contestar torpemente con un –Fushimi Saruhiko.

–Al parecer no me equivoque diciéndote mono–dijo mientras reía al observar la cara levemente molesta del pelinegro –mmm Saru ¿si te puedo llamar así?– pregunto con una enorme sonrisa y brillante, _"parece el sol"_, pensó el pequeño Saruhiko que solo pudo asentir levemente ante la petición de este.

–Oye, ¿Saru estas enfermo? Estas muy rojo– soltó el niño con cara preocupada mientras ponía su manita en la frente del contrario; Fushimi se movió hacia atrás al sentir la mano de este, cosa que lo hizo chocar contra una roca haciendo que cayera.

–Auch– se quejó por lo bajo con una mueca molesta.

–Ten se te cayeron tus lentes– miro hacia el pequeño Misaki que sostenía sus lentes, y no pudo evitar sonreírle levemente sonrojado, pero para desconcierto suyo el castaño se sonrojo enormemente y le puso los lentes rudamente para después gritarle un –¡nunca te los quites!

–¿Y a qué viene eso tan repentinamente– murmuro por lo bajo sin recibir respuesta alguna tal vez porque el otro no quisiera contestar o no lo hubiera escuchado.

–Ven– el de ojos avellana le ofreció la mano para que se levantara cosa que no rechazo.

–Hu este, espero que seamos buenos amigos mono– murmuro el pequeño Misaki mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

–Tsundere…– susurro para después sentir como el otro lo tomaba por la ropa y lo agitaba mientras le reclamaba a gritos.

¿Quién iba a decir que de ese encuentro nacería una amistad?

**End flashback **

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, cosa que no duro mucho ya que esta se transformó en una mueca de odio –malditos rojos– gruño mientras salía del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y con otra se quitaba las gotas que escurrían de su cuerpo y se secaba el cabello. Tomo un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga a cuadros negros con azul y unas botas de amarre negras no muy altas y se lo puso todo junto con una bufanda gris para así por fin salir a comprar la maldita medicina y arreglar lo de sus lentes. En realidad hace mucho que no vestía así, sin embargo el asunto de recordar a Misaki le dio nostalgia, y esas cosas las usaba cuando estaba con él, sonrió levemente al tomar entre sus dedos un extremo de la bufanda, esa bufanda se la había dado como un regalo de navidad…

Levanto su mirada al cielo negro del que bajaban miles de partículas blancas, un asco terrible lo azoto junto con una mareo fuerte, hasta que cayó de espaldas contra la nieve bruscamente, al ser básicamente tacleado, bien el maldito que lo hubiera hecho iba a morir lentamente y se encargaría de que sufriera hasta pedir piedad, una sonrisa sádica se instaló en su rostro contrarrestando con el rojo de sus mejillas.

–Mono– bien dicen que a veces las cosas no salen como se planean.

–Misaki…– sintió como su vista perdía enfoque y balbuceo unas cuantas palabras incoherentes o eso le parecieron a él hasta perder la conciencia.

* * *

**M**uchas gracias por terminar la lectura espero y alla sido de su agrado, también agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, agregaron a favoritos, siguen la historia y leen w/ no saben como me alegra ^3^/

**R**ecuerden soy nueva acepto criticas constructivas y peluches de Saru *rie nerviosa mientras se aleja*

**Nanami off**


End file.
